Adalbert von Weißenberg
Adalbert von Weißenberg Name: Adalbert von Weißenberg Schrift (not unlocked): P "The Paladin" Nicknames: The Proud Knight Age:22 D.O.B: 22 July Race: Pureblood Quincy Gender: Male Blood Type:AB- Appearance Height:6'5" Weight: 170 lbs Hair: White and long. Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale white Body type: Lean Muscular Adalbert wears a white suit of armour with a blue cape. His quincy cross is built into the front plate of his armour. He wears a cotton navy undergarment, the collar comes up to his ears. Over his heart, there is a sanrei seal that he can remove when he has the power to learn Vollständig. He has feminine features, and small almond shaped eyes. He is usually clean shaven, is pale in complexion. He tends to dress in gowns and tunics when not in his armour. His tallness and formal stature make him imposing and slightly hard to relate to in Modern times. Personality Adalbert is warm hearted and kind. He can be stern and hard to communicate with emotionally and conversationally but values human life over everything, despite being overly utilitarian at times. He comes from a long line of Quincies, who have preserved values not fitting of the sometimes cold hearted race. Hailing from Germany, he has come to New York due to the high concentration of spiritual energy. He speaks Japanese, German and English. He is slightly hard to get along with, and can come across eccentric and thoughtless. Despite all this, Adalbert is loyal and cares about those he deems as noble and pure of heart. Likes Consummé, Venison and the music of Schumann and Beethoven. Dislikes Tofu, sexism and the violent people. He intensely dislikes Hollows. History Born in a Weißenberg Castle to the Weißenberg family. Adalbert is of noble quincy blood. His father was wiped out when fighting a group of Vasto Lorde. He later learns his great uncle Lütolf orchestrated this. He was exiled by Lütolf after being beaten by him during a confrontation. Lütolf beat him without even raising his spirit weapon. Adalbert was left within an inch of his life. After 4 years of recovering his abilities and health he left Germany. His life spared, Adalbert swore to defeat his Uncle and his cult of followers. He is in New York City to become stronger. MORE SOON. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon: Schildkannone '''A cross (cruciform) shaped Tower Shield that covers Adalbert’s entire body, it is as wide as his body save for the arms of the cross which are naturally wider. In the centre (intersection of the cross) is a cannon that fires lance shaped Heilig Pfeil. When fully formed, details of ancient writings and floral design can be seen embossed on the outside of the shield. '''Die Lanzette The Schildkannone changes form into a long ornate Medieval lance. The lance propels forward when held by Adalbert and deals melee damage based on the BUK stat. There is an one-turn cool down time per usage. Die Lanzette Damage Matrix Liebster Nachbar Schildkanone will teleport to the nearest ally to tank a blow based on opponents SEI/BUK/HAK difference with Adalbert's SEI. Can be used as attack happens or before in anticipation of attack. A close range version of Wätcher. Liebster Nachbar Effect Matrix Schrift: P "The Paladin" (LOCKED) Valiance Allows Adalbert to automatically move to his selected Allie (chosen at onset of battle/event/ability usage). He doesn't just reduce damage dealt to ally but tanks the hit completely. He will automatically continue to do so until he runs out of Tubes or Health. He can teleport within a reasonable distance (event area) to tank the hit of the selected ally. His skin is hardened based on his HAN setting to reduce damage, the same occurs when he is alone. It allows him to reduce damage based on HAN of opponent against his own. Other Items The Silver Quincy armour that hosts his cross. Other than protecting him (just his normal HAN stat) it has no special effects. Ginto Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes OC Relationships Quotes Out of Character Info GMT (UK) Category:Quincy